<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《曹承衍x你x韓勝宇》鹽與糖 by Tigersquare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116105">《曹承衍x你x韓勝宇》鹽與糖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigersquare/pseuds/Tigersquare'>Tigersquare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 - Fandom, cho seungyeon - Fandom, han seungwoo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigersquare/pseuds/Tigersquare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 《曹承衍x你x韓勝宇》鹽與糖（ch1. 衍你）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人物關係：<br/>1. 海地x韓勝宇：從小的鄰居，從幼稚園一路同班到大學的竹馬竹馬。<br/>2. 珊迪x曹承衍：從小到大最疼曹承衍的媽朋女（媽媽朋友的女兒）和從小到大都皮到讓努那哭笑不得的媽朋兒。<br/>3. 海地x曹承衍：劇情主線一。<br/>4. 珊迪x韓勝宇：劇情主線二。<br/>5. 海地x珊迪：大學一見如故，同甘共苦不在話下的至親。</p><p>----------------以下正文----------------<br/>（你=海地）</p><p>或許，你聽過莫非定律嗎？<br/>就是指越是不相信或不希望發生的事情，便越有可能發生。比方說，你從不相信一見鐘情這檔事，那只是電視小說為了製造氛圍而出現的東西。咳，你是不信啦...直到曹承衍出現在你面前。</p><p>你突然後悔了，怎麼沒補個妝再來社辦。你本來只是想著來社辦找珊迪借本書，剛從空調故障的教室下課妝糊得亂七八糟也沒什麼關係。誰知道門一打開裡頭就坐著一個帥哥。精緻的小手在桌上有一下沒一下的敲著，微翹的嘴唇和高挺又小巧的鼻子，那雙狹長上揚的狐狸眼！</p><p>大！帥！哥！</p><p>此刻你的內心約莫有六千隻迅猛龍從這端遷徙到那端，咚咚咚咚咚咚；耳邊約莫有兩億隻蝗蟲飛過，嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡。</p><p>哎一古，真香。</p><p>「啊，你是海地吧？」坐在桌前的曹承衍起身，「珊迪姐去廁所了，她叫我把這本書給你。」曹承衍從手上那個超大容量手提包裡撈出一本巨書交給你。你就這麼呆呆的收下了書，連聲謝謝都忘了說便閃出了社辦。</p><p>「啊啊啊啊啊啊怎麼辦啦韓勝宇！我剛剛是不是看起來像個傻子？」你一臉懊惱的抓著韓勝宇的手問道。「還好啦，」韓勝宇接過你手上的巨書，「如果他比你更傻的話應該就不會覺得你傻了。」你沒在聽韓勝宇無意義的安慰，掏出粉盒檢查自己的臉，「啊啊啊啊啊啊我的妝糊成畢卡索的抽象畫了啊啊我怎麼就這樣見他了啦！！」<br/>「還好啦，在240p的世界你的臉還是能看的。」啪的一聲，韓勝宇關上你手上的粉盒阻止你把妝越補越糟，直接拖著你回到家門口。「我媽說晚上給你切蛋糕慶生，別遲了啊。」韓勝宇朝著你的背影喊道。你沒有回頭，揚了揚手便進了家門，沒看見韓勝宇逐漸下降的嘴角。</p><p>回想你方才面對曹承衍漲紅了臉不知所措的樣子，韓勝宇腦內警鈴大作。在你身邊這麼多年，韓勝宇第一次感受到真實的威脅。</p><p>你回到家卸了妝洗了澡，一身乾淨清爽的捧著手機栽回床上。</p><p>［珊迪！今天社辦那個小帥哥是！！？］<br/>［你說曹承衍？他是我阿母朋友的兒子，讀我們系大一。］<br/>［求認識！！他有夠可愛TT］<br/>［喔，那我等下帶他一起去勝宇家切蛋糕～］</p><p>看到這裡你一個激靈，跳起來打開衣櫃尋覓一件好看卻又不刻意的衣服，又衝到梳妝台畫了個淡淡淡妝才趕到韓勝宇家。</p><p>於是，你和曹承衍就在這個有點微妙也有點尷尬的場合認識了對方。「海地啊生日快樂！」韓媽快樂的端出一座巨型蛋糕，海地突然有一種又要連吃一個禮拜的不詳預感。「恭喜你又老一歲了。」韓勝宇把蛋糕刀遞給你，馬上一個低頭躲過你對他揮來的蛋糕刀。</p><p>曹承衍被你的動作驚得倒退兩步，一臉害怕的問珊迪：「勝宇哥都不怕的嗎？」而珊迪則是淡定的揮了揮手，「他們認識了二十年也沒看海地真的滅了韓勝宇。安啦安啦。」誰知才一抬頭，就看剛剛還在揮刀的你一臉溫順的把頭髮別到耳後，輕輕軟軟的說：「承衍、珊迪，謝謝你們來。」</p><p>看看這個反差，前一秒還在張牙舞爪的大貓下一秒便坐定在你面前一雙水汪汪的眼睛看著你。曹承衍有點想笑。</p><p>你原本快樂的吃著蛋糕呢，曹承衍突然看見你的眉頭幾不可見的皺了皺，默默吐出一顆櫻桃籽。韓勝宇見狀便趁韓媽不注意把自己的蛋糕碟遞上去，收走你挑出的酒釀櫻桃。</p><p>曹承衍挑眉，這人連挑食的動作都有趣。挑食就挑食吧，還看著韓媽眼色呢硬著頭皮吃了一個。</p><p>從此之後明明從來沒在學校見過你的曹承衍居然隔三差五就能見到你。</p><p>有時是下課後在系館遇到你，你便邀他一起去學校球場看今天的比賽；有時是他邀你去他工作室聽聽他新寫的曲子，順便從你在他琴鍵上的即興演奏收集靈感；有時是在學校附近的咖啡館，你們在等外帶時一聊便停不下來，乾脆拿著外帶杯又回到座位區一待就是幾個小時；有時是午休時間遇見你，你便邀他一起午餐，健身中的他卻只是邊喝蛋白飲料邊看你快樂的吃著地瓜起司豬排，說這叫代理滿足。</p><p>「咦，好巧。」你把後背包往肩上一甩。裡面塞了上次跟珊迪借來的那本巨書，加上平常背著的iPad，超負荷的重量加上你方才的那一甩...</p><p>啪擦一聲，後背包直接壽終正寢。</p><p>虧得曹承衍反應夠快，一手越過你背後撈住岌岌可危的背包，才免了ipad自由落體的命運。「啊...該買新背包了。」你懊惱的看著背包屍體，為它默哀兩秒。「努那，下午有空嗎？」<br/>午後的陽光灑在草皮上，照得曹承衍彷彿在發光，連他身上的寶藍色棒球外套和短褲都和煦得迷人。你看得有些懵了，曹承衍不禁彎下腰與你平視，手在你眼前揮了揮。「咳，下午沒課。怎麼了嗎？」你回過神來就看見曹承衍放大的臉孔就在你眼前，漲紅了臉退後一步，故作冷靜的回答。</p><p>「買背包啊，走囉。」曹承衍撈過你的背包殘骸抱在懷裡，往前走了幾步才回過頭看你。在金黃色陽光下的身影特別耀眼。</p><p>你站在店裡試了幾款，只是每次問曹承衍都說好看，他的意見一點參考價值都沒有。「你每款都說好看，我都不知道該挑哪款好。」你撅著嘴，對於曹承衍敷衍的回答不甚滿意。「是好看啊，」曹承衍一臉無辜，「我是說你。」</p><p>欸不是，這樣撩人合法嗎！！</p><p>買完背包回到家，你洗完澡後一身清爽的抱著手機栽進床鋪。</p><p>［珊迪珊迪！！我跟你說！！！］<br/>［看你這語氣，我盲猜你要跟我講曹承衍。］<br/>［嗯嗯，他今天說我好看～～～(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)這是不是代表他對我有點好感？］<br/>［你到今天才知道啊？］<br/>［因為曹承衍一直沒什麼表示啊，難得出現一點線索都讓我開心到睡不著\(//∇//)\］<br/>［唉我覺得你們倆個某程度還蠻像的...］<br/>［哪方面？］<br/>［你自己想想吧，用你7777的腦袋思考一下］</p><p>你覺得珊迪好像知道些什麼又在賣關子，有些不耐煩，卻也感受到珊迪心情不是很好。手機這端的你只隱約感受到珊迪心情不佳，卻沒能看到珊迪眼裡的酸澀。</p><p>手機這端的珊迪，明明曹承衍就坐在她的對面，卻是專注的在爬你的insta頁面，邊看邊傻笑。</p><p>珊迪很喜歡曹承衍。</p><p>雖然你對這件事毫不知情；雖然珊迪知道曹承衍第一眼就喜歡上你；雖然珊迪深諳真心喜歡對方就要成全他的幸福這種道理，但是真的看著你們越走越近，她的心裡就是止不住的酸澀。曹承衍也喜歡你，這件事她說不出口。</p><p>你跟珊迪有幾天沒能好好講話了。你紅著眼睛拉著珊迪的衣袖要她留下來陪你收包包，「珊迪...我真的不知道你在暗示什麼，任憑我想破了我這顆7777的腦袋都沒能想通。」珊迪沈默的收著包包，你接著軟軟的說道：「可是我知道那些沒能想通的事，我只要直接去問他就能知道了。我打算跟承衍說了，你可不可以不要再不理我了...？」珊迪沒有回話，只是陪著你把你今天一早起來烤的餅乾盒送到曹承衍家樓下。你正要打給曹承衍，他便開門出來了。「海地你自己跟曹承衍說吧，我先走了。」珊迪的表情有點僵，卻在臨走前握了握你的手。</p><p>「好巧喔努那，我正要去學校找你。」曹承衍笑了，一雙狹長的狐狸眼瞇成了一條縫。「喔喔，我下午不去上課了。」想到你手裡的點心盒，你就沒法直視曹承衍。「怎麼了嗎？努那你身體不舒服嗎？」曹承衍伸手就要探你的額頭。「不是啦，就是不想去上課而已，這個給你。」你半帶尷尬的躲開他的手，把點心盒遞給他。</p><p>打開一看，裡面只有八片餅乾，上面用巧克力筆寫上了歪歪扭扭的字：「今天開始是第一天」曹承衍看著餅乾盒傻了兩秒，才拿起一片放入嘴巴。</p><p>「可是努那，我健身不能吃太多甜點耶。你幫我吃一半好嗎？」曹承衍咬著餅乾口齒不清的說。</p><p>「好。」你心裡一涼，手伸進點心盒拿了一片，便被曹承衍抓住手腕阻止了你把餅乾往嘴裡塞的動作。</p><p>「我是說我嘴裡這一半。」曹承衍的唇烙在你嘴上，真的餵了一小口餅乾給你。</p><p>啊，把鹽和糖搞混了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《曹承衍x你x韓勝宇》鹽與糖（ch2. 勝你）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（你=珊迪）</p>
<p>「努那努那！跟你借書那位努那是？？！！」你才走回社辦，曹承衍便興奮的跳起來拉著你問道。<br/>「喔，就是那個學霸啊。我以前跟你說過的。」任他拉著你的手晃來晃去，你頭有些暈。<br/>「咦？」曹承衍回想起剛剛那人，一頭墨藍色半長髮、大圈垂掛耳環、紫色口紅、腳踩馬丁靴......光從外觀真的很難跟學霸兩字聯想在一起。<br/>「別看她那副模樣，她可是入學至今的7777記錄保持人。」你接過承衍遞來的奶茶，戳下吸管喝了一口。嗯，珍奶還是無糖的好喝。<br/>曹承衍瞇起眼，回想起剛剛那個長得活像暴走族的學霸......「努那！我可以認識她嗎！！」看著曹承衍發亮的雙眼，你的拒絕竟說不出口。</p>
<p>其實，你從來就不懂得拒絕曹承衍。</p>
<p>你還記得阿母帶著你去見姨母那天，姨母笑著摸了摸你的頭說好漂亮。姨母讓曹承衍牽著你的手，阿母讓你帶他去附近玩。你帶著承衍四處走走，他就像一隻活力四射的松鼠，快樂的往前暴衝之後又突然停下來看著你笑，然後再繼續往前暴衝。他笑彎了眼睛看著你的樣子，讓你的嘴角也不禁染上一種慈母的微笑。</p>
<p>其實，你不是沒有怨懟過海地。明明就有韓勝宇這麼一個護花使者了，她卻偏偏要你身邊這隻巨型松鼠。可是有什麼辦法呢，曹承衍就是喜歡她。你突然感到慌亂，曹承衍的身邊再也不只你一個女人了。</p>
<p>眼看著曹承衍和海地有情人終成眷屬，那麼你呢？</p>
<p>你低著頭離開，生怕被人發現你眼裡的淚光。</p>
<p>叮，手機傳來訊息聲，是韓勝宇。</p>
<p>［慶祝我們同時失戀，喝一杯？］</p>
<p>你依約來到酒吧，只見韓勝宇坐在吧台邊端著一杯半滿的馬丁尼，盯著酒杯不知道在想些什麼。酒量沒那麼好的你點了瓶可樂那，坐在韓勝宇隔壁。「你怎麼知道我喜歡曹承衍？」你喝了一口，奔騰的氣泡讓你想起當年那隻暴衝的小松鼠。「你看曹承衍的眼神跟我看海地的眼神一模一樣。」韓勝宇喝了一口，喉結隨著吞嚥的動作動了一下。「你沒阻止海地？」「你不也沒阻止曹承衍嗎。」韓勝宇莞爾，跟你碰了杯。</p>
<p>你突然覺得胸口那種彷彿吞了一百顆紅薯的氣悶感舒散了許多，大概是因為有人跟你同病相憐吧。你心血來潮，在手裡的可樂那空瓶了之後不顧勝宇阻止轉頭點了一杯長島冰茶。你以前看著承衍喝就好奇過，卻總是被他強硬拒絕，從來都只讓你喝啤酒。</p>
<p>「冰茶濃度太高，你會喝醉的！」韓勝宇擔憂的勸阻，你卻毫不在意。「我今天就想喝醉！等下就拜託你送我回家吧。」你眨了眨眼，喝了一口。好辣！但是你不甘示弱，硬是一口氣喝光了。</p>
<p>韓勝宇連忙要了一杯冰水給你緩衝，卻還是沒能阻擋你掛在他身上的結局。</p>
<p>好不容易背著你進了家門，你從他背上爬下來時卻雙手環住了韓勝宇的脖子。「珊迪，別這樣。」背後傳來熱熱軟軟的觸感，韓勝宇整個人都不好了。「......」你不放手，在自己十多年的單戀走向終結的這一天，空落落的屋子顯得特別黑暗、特別冷。你突然有些貪戀這雙肩膀帶來的溫度。「拜託，就陪我瘋一回吧。」你將臉貼上韓勝宇的耳後，滿是酒氣的呼吸吹過脖頸，有些醉人。韓勝宇眸色一暗。</p>
<p>「好。」</p>
<p>隔天醒來第一個映入眼簾的是沐浴在晨光中的韓勝宇。你嚇得坐起身，發現身上一絲不掛，連忙拉起被子遮住上半身。</p>
<p>「你醒啦？我去給你倒水」韓勝宇鎖骨上的刺青上有個點眼的齒痕，起身的同時你還看見他背上的那些淺紅色抓痕。你扶額哀嘆，昨晚你到底發了什麼瘋啊。</p>
<p>「那個...我沒事，你先回去吧。」在韓勝宇的視線下猛的灌掉一杯溫水，你尷尬得要命。「你確定？我可以幫你買個解酒湯的。」韓勝宇還有些不放心，但在你堅持下還是離開了。</p>
<p>煩死了，宿醉隔天還得上課、還得遇見和曹承衍在一起的海地。「嗨。」你一臉尷尬的迎向快樂的朝你跑來的海地，韓勝宇便出現在你旁邊，一指抵住海地的額頭阻止她撞垮你的舉動。「走了，上課。」韓勝宇給你一個眼神，示意你坐他旁邊，他替你隔開暫時有些尷尬的海地。</p>
<p>你揉了揉太陽穴，試圖緩解一陣一陣的偏頭痛。「就叫你別喝了，長島冰茶太烈。」注意到你的小動作，韓勝宇遞了一瓶解酒藥給你。一旁的海地一臉興味的看著你倆的互動，你們之間的空氣彷彿有點微妙。</p>
<p>有韓勝宇在身邊，你跟海地好像沒有想象中尷尬了。後來，韓勝宇都乾脆來你家等你一起去上課，說是現在曹承衍會去接海地上課，他在那裡反而尷尬。時間就這樣飛逝，你們一起穿越的校園小徑開始鋪滿了深紅色的楓葉，韓勝宇也開始換上駝色的牛角扣大衣，走在你身邊剛好跟你身上的墨綠色大衣拼湊出了秋天的色彩。</p>
<p>以前總是你和曹承衍、他和海地走在一起的，如今倒是重組了。你心想著，不禁莞爾一笑。走在你後面的韓勝宇問你在想什麼，你卻只是回了他一個神秘的微笑便繼續往前走。你沒注意到駐足的韓勝宇，眼裡只有你的背影。</p>
<p>你倒是有點感謝韓勝宇在學校陪著你的舉動，讓你跟至親海地不至於尷尬之餘，也讓你一個人走在夕陽斜映下的背影不至於形單影隻。</p>
<p>初雪這天，你倆一起去吃了五花肉。在回家路上有些微醺的你硬要走在公園的小矮牆上，一個不穩便跌進在一旁護著你的勝宇懷裡。「啊，抱歉。」你有些尷尬的放開韓勝宇扶著你的雙手。終於你們走到了家門前，妳突然覺得你該勸韓勝宇看開。</p>
<p>「其實你沒必要這樣的，他們倆在一起的事我也適應了，你也要慢慢適應啊。」你笑了笑，一手握起韓勝宇的手，另一手在他的手臂上拍了拍。誰知你剛想抽回手，就被韓勝宇拉住，「你覺得我待在你身邊真的是為了這件事？」「不然呢？」你輕輕挑眉，有些看不懂韓勝宇如今的表情。</p>
<p>「難道你就沒有想過我？」你背靠著自家大門，兩隻手腕都被韓勝宇抓著。妳低頭避開韓勝宇的視線，雙手卻被他按在門板上。「哪怕只是一瞬間，你有沒有喜歡過我？」他欺身上前逼你正視他，你跟他只差一個吻的距離。</p>
<p>韓勝宇放開你的手，因為你根本逃不開。</p>
<p>韓勝宇雙手捧著你的臉頰，溫熱的唇就這麼覆在你嘴上。冬天的深夜靜謐得嚇人，你甚至可以聽見他的唇離開你時極輕極輕的水聲。「如果你不喜歡，就推開我。」韓勝宇再度吻上了你，這次的吻比起方才的宣示意味，更像是在試探。「......」你雙手環上韓勝宇的脖子，任他將你抱進屋裡。</p>
<p>他的吻是炙熱的，殷紅的唇跟窗外的飛雪形成明顯的對比。在你幾乎要喘不過氣，韓勝宇終於放你稍作喘息的瞬間，你聞到了韓勝宇身上的香氣。像是被陽光曬過的海灘，帶著陽光的氣息和隱約從海上漂來的鹹味，你想起那夜伏在他脖頸間的光景，也是這樣的香氣。</p>
<p>你被抱上床的時候聽見韓勝宇胸口傳來砰砰聲，彷彿幫浦般將熱流打進你全身。在你再度湊上唇索吻的時候，韓勝宇並未回應，而是將細密的吻落在你的肩上，他輕咬你鎖骨的動作傳來一陣麻癢，你不是很適應。</p>
<p>當他終於咬上你胸前的紅櫻，你才在全身顫慄的同時被他貫穿。他的雙手握著你的腰，讓你隨著他進出的動作晃動。他撞擊的動作有些猛烈，你的抗議聲卻全都被他吞進嘴裡。「你喜歡我嗎？」韓勝宇停了動作，一手順過你耳後的髮絲。「......」你閉上眼，試圖整理你混亂的思緒。沒等你回答，韓勝宇再度挺身，炙熱的貫穿你的深處，「說你喜歡我。」</p>
<p>你睜開眼，無比清澈的看向韓勝宇。</p>
<p>「喜歡你。」</p>
<p>「那就好。」韓勝宇抱緊了你，你靠在他炙熱的胸口上，聞到了海風的香氣。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 曹承衍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（你=海地）<br/>曹承衍記得小時候很喜歡一種糖，是外層裹了酸酸粉的小熊軟糖。他還記得在讓他皺起整張臉的酸味過後，便是淡淡的水果甜味。他喜歡這種反差感。</p>
<p>那天承衍看見墨藍色頭髮、戴大圈耳環、紫色口紅、腳踩馬丁靴的你走進社辦，曹承衍差點脫口而出讚嘆你的酷勁。曹承衍還沒開口呢，就看見你的臉頰瞬間浮上可疑的紅暈，睜大了眼睛出神的望著他。這反差可真大，曹承衍心想著。你無意間出的糗卻也讓曹承衍記住了你。</p>
<p>那天晚上為你慶生，曹承衍著實被你和韓勝宇玩鬧的動作嚇了一跳。</p>
<p>這女孩夠辣。</p>
<p>曹承衍可沒有錯過你在玩鬧時笑得開懷的側臉，上面的酒窩讓他不住地偷瞄。還有你挑食的小動作，和你在成功瞞過韓媽之後臉上得逞的笑容。</p>
<p>曹承衍隱約覺得，你和那小熊軟糖挺像的。</p>
<p>你開始頻繁地出現在曹承衍周圍。你以為曹承衍不知道你偷偷問珊迪要了他的課表，以便你在共同有課的日子在校園裡多晃兩圈，製造不期而遇。其實曹承衍早就發現了你設定為ipad桌布的課表。</p>
<p>曹承衍本來期待你天天都到他的教室門口蹲點，但其實也只是偶爾在校園內遇見你。啊學霸嘛，你的多數時間大概還是得讀書吧。</p>
<p>曹承衍才不會承認，他下課後都會在校園內多晃兩圈，期待能遇到你。</p>
<p>更不會承認沒遇到你的日子他回家都要瞞著健身教練啃炸雞才能排解心中的鬱悶。鬱悶到邊啃炸雞都能坐空椅子，這下屁股也疼，煩死了煩死了！</p>
<p>曹承衍以為你會約他去氣氛好的咖啡廳、去看電影，去一般人在曖昧中會去的地方。沒想到你第一次開口約他，就是去看學校的球賽。曾經身為正式選手的曹承衍，自然不覺得一場學生比賽有什麼，但他卻在你歡呼下感染了你的熱情，加入你一起為場上的球員加油。</p>
<p>曹承衍真正見識到你認真的一面是那次是在咖啡店的外帶區遇到你，因也沒有別的事情於是陪你在咖啡廳多待了一會。你專注的模樣自帶一種氣場，曹承衍姑且稱之為學霸磁場。你隨意紮起的髮絲垂落了幾根在臉頰旁，被透過落地窗的陽光映出靄靄的光澤。曹承衍揚起嘴角，替你將髮絲順到耳後，你卻沒有自覺。曹承衍趁你不注意偷偷用手機拍下你專注的側顏，設定為手機的桌布，覺得煩悶時拿起來一看，對著你的酒窩他也不自覺的揚起嘴角。</p>
<p>那天陪你去買背包，真的是失誤來著。</p>
<p>曹承衍本不打算表現得太明顯，怕嚇著你。尤其他也不確定，你對他究竟是一時的熱情還是真心的喜歡。誰知道看著回眸一笑的你他就失了神，脫口而出你怎麼都好看。不過看著你唰地紅了臉不知所措的樣子，曹承衍暗暗竊喜，看來你比他猜想的還要喜歡他。</p>
<p>可你們之間還有個問題。</p>
<p>曹承衍不知道你是喜歡他多一點呢，還是喜歡韓勝宇多一點。曹承衍好喜歡你的笑容，可你的酒窩卻不只對他一人綻放。</p>
<p>那天你的臉色格外蒼白，有氣無力的接過韓勝宇遞來的熱黑糖奶茶。韓勝宇默默撈過你肩上的背包，扶著你走進教室的背影，曹承衍看了莫名的不爽。那背包可是他和你一起去買的呢。</p>
<p>後來看了珊迪的訊息，才知道你是來了姨媽。身為獨生子的曹承衍其實不太懂女孩子的生理期究竟算是怎麼回事。啊啊，健康課教的那些還是知道的，不就每個月流點血嘛。加上珊迪其實來姨媽也沒什麼特別的症狀，頂多去廁所的頻率高了些，於是曹承衍看著你才知道原來女孩子來姨媽這麼辛苦。</p>
<p>好煩，下腹痛得彷彿是有人用舂小米的氣勢不斷錘著、即使多穿了件外套也還是覺得冷、腰痠背痛全身無力連走路的腳步都是虛浮的。韓勝宇總是勸你這麼痛苦乾脆請一天假休息算了，總歸你也不是天天都這麼請假。可這堂課要記出勤啊！你完美主義的靈魂可不允許你的出勤表上出現污點，當個學霸也太難了。</p>
<p>好不容易捱到下課，因著韓勝宇的課比你晚些下課你還得自己回家。你有氣無力地走出教室堅定拒絕了擔憂的珊迪決定自己慢慢飄回家，就在這種淒慘又狼狽的狀態下遇上了曹承衍。</p>
<p>該死，你怎麼總是在最醜的狀態下遇上他。</p>
<p>「努那，要不我背你回去吧？你這樣子我真的不放心。」曹承衍連忙接過你沈甸甸的背包，扶住你彷彿風一吹就能晃倒的身子。「哪有這麼嚴重，我可以自己回去的。」你故作輕鬆的一笑看在曹承衍眼裡已經蒼白得嚇人。</p>
<p>忽然間你身子一輕，整個人被曹承衍攔腰抱起。「別動，」你剛想掙扎就被曹承衍一個嚴厲的眼神制止，「不想用背的我只好用抱的了，聽話。」總是笑著的曹承衍如今兇得一匹，你不由得摸摸鼻子在曹承衍胸前安靜了。</p>
<p>嗯，曹承衍的胸膛雖不是特別寬，但比起看上去要厚實得多。一陣冷風吹來，本就在畏寒的你不禁往曹承衍懷裡縮了縮。注意到你的小動作，曹承衍收緊了摟著你的雙手，加快腳步往你家走去。</p>
<p>那天送你到家後曹承衍本想盯著你去睡覺再給你買些吃的，沒想到你說韓勝宇已經給你備好了薑湯和熱粥，說是天氣涼讓他趕緊回去。還說天氣涼呢，曹承衍的心、更、涼。你納悶著怎麼曹承衍離開時的表情怪怪的，彷彿他周遭的空氣瞬間降低了5度C。</p>
<p>所以說老天爺是公平的，給了你7777的腦袋，自然情商要低些。</p>
<p>曹承衍生了兩天的悶氣。哼哼反正韓勝宇會照顧你嘛會買飯給你吃陪你上下學還會替你扛背包，他、陪、你、買、的、背、包。身為獨生子兼宇宙直男的曹承衍沒搞懂過女孩子生理期的模式，以為你一連幾天都是他送你回去那天的體弱模式，殊不知你隔天就能起來跑跳。</p>
<p>咳，生氣歸生氣，他可是弄到了你這兩天每堂課的錄音檔，給你萬一請假沒去上課能用。曹承衍帶著要給你的usb正打算出門找你呢，結果就在自家門口遇到了你。</p>
<p>對著那盒餅乾，曹承衍是真的過了好一會才反應過來你的告白。曹承衍才不會承認他的腦子剛才根本過熱當機了呢。他本想逗逗你的，但妳遭受打擊委屈的表情看得他心一揪，忍不住封上你扁起的嘴把你差點脫口而出的哭訴給堵回去。</p>
<p>嗯，餅乾是鹽味的，而你是甜的。</p>
<p>曹承衍想的沒錯，除去了那層酸到透頂的外表，裡面甜絲絲的小熊軟糖才是本體。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>同場加映：收到告白時曹承衍的腦迴路</p>
<p>樂樂：喔喔喔喔喔喔喔啊啊啊啊啊啊海地成為我的女朋友了！！！<br/>憂憂：可是海地的阿母只認識韓勝宇不認識我會不會討厭我這個準女婿......<br/>驚驚：啊啊海地剛剛跟珊迪一起來的不是送錯盒了吧......<br/>厭厭：啊被韓勝宇背過的那個背包，我還是買個新的給海地好了。<br/>怒怒：嗯？有我的事嗎？</p>
<p>樂樂：（霸佔控制台）海地！！女朋友！！！（把按鍵拍下去）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 韓勝宇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（你=珊迪）<br/>比起喜歡一個人的心情，守護海地似乎更像是一種習慣。</p><p>這是那天夜裡，韓勝宇支起身子壓在一身酒氣的你上方時腦中一閃而過的想法。</p><p>習慣這件事真是可怕。自從五歲那年擋在瑟縮著發抖的海地面前趕走對門那隻總是不栓好又老愛對著人呲牙咧嘴吠個不停的大狗之後，小小的韓勝宇便習慣牽著她小小的手去上學、回家，經過對門那隻兇狗時特地讓她走在離狗遠點的位置。後來，就變成在放學路上，韓勝宇替正在發育的她擋開那些不懷好意的男同學。再後來，就變成本能的敵視所有接近她的異性。她身邊的異性只能是自己。</p><p>直到這個習慣被曹承衍打破，而韓勝宇陷入了前所未有的慌亂。因為一直以來所適應的一切都變得不一樣了。</p><p>海地跟曹承衍在一起的那天，韓勝宇彷彿整顆心都被掏空了。一直以來的生活重心沒了，他甚至不知道該說什麼好。</p><p>於是他想起了你，與他同病相憐的你。從你看著曹承衍的眼神就能發現，跟他看著海地的表情一模一樣。</p><p>嘴裡的馬丁尼沒有味道。韓勝宇試著用馬丁尼的澀味壓過心中的苦澀感，可是怎麼沒有味道呢。懷疑自己味覺的韓勝宇喝了一口你手裡的可樂那，苦的。</p><p>韓勝宇沒法分辨究竟是自己手裡的酒難喝，還是自己的味覺暫時被麻痺了呢。</p><p>啊，但是他記得那晚你的嘴，甜甜的帶點鹹。大概是眼淚的味道吧。</p><p>韓勝宇自認不是酒後亂性的人，更何況他那天根本沒醉。但是你掛在他背上那時韓勝宇明顯的感受到內心彷彿被用力捶了一下，咯噔一聲。韓勝宇不知道你是不是把他當成曹承衍的替代品，畢竟你醉得不輕，就連看著他的眼睛都是淚眼迷濛的。但是抱著你的當下，韓勝宇眼裡只有你。</p><p>韓勝宇本打算將你抱到床上便放你自己好好睡一覺，但妳雙手勾著他脖子的動作讓他無法放開你。又或者說他放不下你，每拉鬆你的手一分，他的心便揪緊一分。</p><p>他竟拒絕不了你湊上的吻。</p><p>韓勝宇解開了你的內衣背帶，將鼻尖埋進你的頸窩，聞到了一點椰奶香氣。韓勝宇不禁在你後頸咬了一口，你吃痛的抽了一口氣，看向他的眼已盈滿了淚。韓勝宇的一雙大掌捧住你的臉，用拇指抹去你臉頰上滑落的淚水。</p><p>「你確定？」韓勝宇在進入前的最後一秒支起身，問了身下的你。你點點頭，閉著的眼還帶著濕氣，但已經不再落淚。韓勝宇填滿了你的深處，好像也暫時填滿了你內心某個空落落的地方。聽見你吃痛的低喘，韓勝宇低頭吻上你的嘴像是在安撫，但你的唇被他蹂躪得又紅又腫，不知道誰才是索取的那一方。</p><p>他將你的腿環上他的背，雙手握著你的腰。深深挺進的當下，你被刺激得流淚，弓起身子在他鎖骨的刺青上咬了一口。韓勝宇的吻落在你胸口，細密而慎重。</p><p>韓勝宇睡醒的時候，你窩在他懷裡睡得正熟。你哭過的眼和昨夜被吻過的嘴唇都還有些紅腫，但睡著的你很安靜，彷彿昨夜的瘋狂都與你不相干。早晨的陽光透進窗落在你的睡顏，韓勝宇腦裡飄過四個字：歲月靜好。</p><p>韓勝宇有點想笑，這句話跟昨夜的瘋狂的你們好像不太搭。韓勝宇看著鏡子裡的自己，鎖骨上的刺青：don't lock me up是為了提醒自己不要總是把情感關住、要懂得表達，上面新增的那個齒痕則讓他想起，他好像也不必把自己的心囚禁在過去的習慣裡。</p><p>面對迎面而來的海地，韓勝宇注意到你眼裡的尷尬。海地這傢伙絕對沒能發現你內心的那點糾結，韓勝宇可太了解了。可看著你強顏歡笑，韓勝宇內心竟是一抽一抽的酸疼。</p><p>需要走出過去的，不只是韓勝宇，還有你。</p><p>於是韓勝宇陪著你走過一段又一段的校園小徑，從豔陽天走過綿綿細雨、再走進了酒紅色的深秋。韓勝宇發現你逐漸能在他面前真心的笑，看著你露出的那顆虎牙，哄得他心裡一片暖洋洋。</p><p>你能放下曹承衍了。初雪那天，你邊和韓勝宇碰杯邊說，你算是準備好接受下一段感情了。你還笑著說，萬一韓勝宇有興趣追你，記得跟你要一張號碼牌。韓勝宇笑而不答，只是飲盡了手裡的那杯燒酒。</p><p>回家路上，有些微醺的你任性的走在公園的矮牆上。韓勝宇則是一手牽著你，一雙眼直盯著你生怕你跌倒。還說不必擔心呢，下一秒你便一個踩空，落進韓勝宇懷裡。韓勝宇連忙雙手托著你的背，胸膛和你緊緊貼在一起，心臟怦怦直跳。</p><p>沒想到你竟從來沒發覺，不知從什麼時候開始韓勝宇眼裡已經只剩下你。</p><p>再次吻上你的韓勝宇，特別的小心翼翼。他怕碰傷了你，更怕你推開他。你含著他舌尖的嘴裡有些涼，輕輕啃他下唇的動作同時點燃了他體內的火。韓勝宇雙手托起你坐在書桌上，吞下了你吃驚的低喘聲，進入時你的那聲低泣讓他下身的動作更加激烈。</p><p>他抱著你回到床上時並未抽離，這個姿勢讓他更加頂進你的深處。每走一步，埋在他頸窩的呼吸就加重幾分。終於韓勝宇將你放倒在床上，埋在你頸窩的呼吸讓你有些癢，你不禁縮了縮脖子。韓勝宇在你後頸啃了一口，在你吃痛的同時頂進你的最深處，引得你抱著他的脖子弓起身子驚呼了一聲他的名字。韓勝宇心裡一喜，至少這次你知道，跟你做的人是他。</p><p>你聽見他的問句時，你本想反射性的回他沒有。可你猶豫了，你想起第一次，他每個動作都那麼溫柔生怕弄痛了你。你想起他每天早上在妳家門口等你一起去學校的背影，被金色的陽光照得很耀眼。你想起系上那個有一堆性騷擾傳聞的老師在空無一人的走廊上攔住你邀你去他辦公室一敘的時候，韓勝宇急忙從另一端的樓梯間走來替你解圍，牽著你的大手握得很緊，緊得你有些生疼、卻也覺得很安全。你想起那天在滿是楓葉的校園小徑回首看他，他看著你的笑容很溫暖，讓你幾乎忘了如今正處深秋。你還想起今天與他喝酒時，意外脫口而出地說到韓勝宇萬一想追你。</p><p>喜歡嗎？嗯，喜歡的。</p><p>你感受到在你體內進出的炙熱，和他緊擁著你的那雙手。你與他緊貼著的身體每一寸都像在燃燒，隨著他每一次的撞擊都在晃動，好像越來越熱了。</p><p>終於，在你高潮過後餘韻猶存的顫抖中，韓勝宇在你體內開了火。他封著你的唇吞下了你攀上高峰的那聲低泣，一手在你後腦勺順著你被蹂躪得亂糟糟的一頭長髮。韓勝宇想起上次你的吻也像這樣，甜甜的帶點鹹。</p><p>在昏黃的燈光和雪光映照下，窗外的飛雪泛著淡淡的紫色，讓韓勝宇想起了五月時盛開的丁香花，那時他看著海地、你看著曹承衍。如今他牽著你的手，走出了紫色花瓣漫天飛舞的五月哀，跨越了各自的過去，邁向一起的未來。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>同場加映：一年後的你們</p><p>最近的你總是分分秒想睡覺，約莫是剛踏入職場的你尚未適應天天早出晚歸的社畜人生吧。今天也是，你窩在韓勝宇的懷裡看著電視呢看著看著就枕著他的胸膛睡著了。約莫是韓勝宇身上熟悉的香氣讓你想起了夏日午後的海邊吹來的徐徐微風，特別的閒適自在。</p><p>韓勝宇搭在妳腰上的大手有一下沒一下的輕拍著哄你，聽見你均勻的呼吸聲才發現你已經睡翻在他的懷裡。他將你抱到床上放平了，回頭關了燈才鑽進被窩摟著你閉眼。早點睡也好，明天一早還得上班呢。</p><p>分分秒想睡覺的你，最近賴床越來越嚴重了。</p><p>韓勝宇看著你蜷在被窩裡背對著窗外透進的陽光，無奈的笑了，只好抱起你進了浴室，替半夢半醒的你梳洗完畢。好不容易清醒的你看著自家男友對著鏡子整理頭髮的樣子，忍不住從背後抱住他，將鼻尖埋進他的肩胛骨中間。</p><p>韓勝宇失笑，轉身親了一口你的額頭。「早餐我給你備好了在桌上，別為了賴床餓肚子。」在你嘴上親了一口，韓勝宇先出門趕上班了。</p><p>下班路上，韓勝宇心裡惦記著公司前輩聊到最近妻子懷孕嗜睡的事，聯想到你最近的賴床習性越來越嚴重、明明前一天九點不到就窩在他胸口睡著這件事。又想起你昨天晚餐時提起自己的月經是越來越不準了，這個月遲了一個禮拜多還沒來。</p><p>韓勝宇特地繞去藥局，買了兩盒驗孕試劑。</p><p>你滿頭黑線的走出廁所，手上兩支驗孕試劑都是明晃晃的兩槓黑線。</p><p>「明明一堆人備孕了半天才有的，我們怎麼...」你扶額，那天就不該卵子衝腦地讓韓勝宇不戴套...你還記得韓勝宇問你不是不打算生孩子嗎？你回他因為孩子的爸是你所以願意生。</p><p>啊，再見了，美好的兩人時光。</p><p>「明天能請個假嗎？」韓勝宇與你十指緊扣，無名指還在你的左手無名指的位置蹭了蹭。「有空的話我們先去領個證吧。」</p><p>不是...這種事不用跟韓爸韓媽和你父母商量嗎？</p><p>「嗯？上次去完曹承衍海地的婚禮我媽才在說叫我們加快進度不要輸給他們家啊？」</p><p>「還有，你爸媽上次不是才在問你什麼時候給他們抱孫嗎。」</p><p>......那韓勝宇你想要兒子還是女兒？</p><p>「不能都要嗎？要一個像我的兒子跟一個像你的女兒。」韓勝宇的下巴在你髮頂上蹭了蹭，若有所思的回答。</p><p>躺在檢查台上看著超音波畫面裡的兩顆胚胎，你就有不祥的預感。韓勝宇則在內心讚嘆著吸引力法則的力量，就這麼讓他一語成讖了。</p><p>...這下你家可要熱鬧了。</p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>